Backpacker
The Backpacker, or WMYBP, is a mythical character found in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Description The Backpacker is a rare pedestrian found in the game. He is only found in a small set of locations: the Los Santos Observatory at Verdant Bluffs, Greenglass College, near the Little Mexico safe house, and the beach near the Whetstone Bridge. Exclusively in the PlayStation 2 port of the game, he can also spawn at the Corvin Stadium in San Fierro. In terms of appearance, WMYBP is a young white male, hence his file name, who wears a blue polo shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and boots. He also wears a large hiking backpack with a baby blue sleeping bag on top. The Backpacker became well known in the myth hunting community shortly after the release of the game, after players began to pay attention to his in-game dialogue. This dialogue suggests that the Backpacker is some kind of missionary for the Epsilon Program. Other voice lines seem to imply that this pedestrian shares a friendship with Cris Formage, the founder of the cult. The Backpacker will engage in conversation with other pedestrians, offering them brochures or telling them about the Epsilon Tract. The same applies to the player. If the player chooses to attack the Backpacker, he will pray to Kifflom and Krant. Many of his lines are references to specific Tenets of the Tract, for example, stating that dinosaurs and semen are lies. Dialogue A list of all of the Backpacker's voice lines: *Kifflom! *Look out, brother-uncle. *Can I interest you in some religion? *Are you looking for spiritual answers? *Do you need spiritual guidance? *Careful! *Careful, brother-uncle. *Cris Formage saved my life. *Before I read the Tract, I was lost. *The world is beautiful, and so new. *Dinosaurs are a lie... FACT! *Have you ever seen a sperm? It's a lie. *I lie with nine of my sister-aunts every week. *The Epsilon Program is a great way to live. *I haven't talked to my parents since I joined the fellowship. *Partner sharing is an integral part of Cris's vision. *You should join our fellowship. *Are you sure you don't want any literature? Just wanted to save your life, brother-uncle. *Kifflom, brother-uncle, please talk. *Excuse you! *Oh, for Krant's sake! *Look out! *Epsilon protect me! *Careful! *Can I interest you in some literature?! *Help! *Krant! *Please, don't tell Cris. *Can I interest you in some literature? What about a swap? Hook me up, brother-uncle. Just a little bit, and I won't talk about religion. *Have you thought about the answers to the universe? *Have you ever read the Epsilon Tract? Something big is happening in American religion! *Can I interest you in some literature? *I bring a message of peace! *Have you heard of the Epsilon Program? *Kifflom, brother-uncle! *Fighting is for the weak! *Kifflom, Krant, help! *You're being foolish. *Join our fellowship. *You should read some literature. *Kifflom, Krant, Kifflom! *No, it's a message of peace, brother-uncle! *Please, no! *You should read our literature! *You don't have to lie with me! *Hey, your loss, brother-uncle. I just wanted to save your soul. *You should really read the Epsilon Tract. *I just wanted to talk, brother-uncle. Your loss! *Are you sure you don't want any literature? *Please, I mean you no harm, brother-uncle. *Can I talk to you about religion for a minute? It's all lies - FACT! *Epsilonism is the only hope. *It's awful, I can't bear these wasted nodes. *Yes, it is wonderful, Kifflom! *Kifflom be praised! *Oh I know, it's Kifflom. *It's all thanks to Epsilonism. *No, it's all lies and slander! *No, it's a terrible lie. *Not me, I'm an Epsilonist. *Krant! *Don't corrupt me, I'm saved. *Begone! *Hello, sister-aunt. *Kiiiffflooom....! *Kifflom, sister-aunt. *Kifflom be praised. *Kifflom and Krant, sir. *Kifflom, brother-uncle. *Goodbye, sister-aunt. *Kifflom! *Take care in the woods of darkness. *Travel safe. *Travel fair. *Tide low. *Kifflom, brother-uncle. *Goodbye, brother-uncle. *Did you ever consider the 4th Paradigm? *Have you lain with enough partners for salvation? *Have you read any of our literature? *Have you ever read the Epsilon Tract? *I can't take the lies anymore! *Society is one lie after another. *Society punishes Epsilonists unfairly! *Biology is a LIE! *Epsilon Tract has saved my life. *I love the Epsilon Program! *Tithing is great. *I love the sexual side of Epsilonism. *Epsilon be praised! *Can I interest you in some literature, brother? *Oh dear, Kifflom! *Kifflom, no! *Please, no! *They should have read the Epsilon Tract! *Epsilonism doesn't allow this! Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:People Category:Epsilon Program Category:Myth Characters